A Bitter Faith
by Umi-chii
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Balmung and Sieg finally managed to talk to each other! Problems is, it didn't turn out good for the White Wing... Yaoi Ahead!
1. Prologue: My Sweet Insanity

Disclaimer: I dont own Rave but I own my OCs and this plot.

Author's Note:

takes a deep breath okay! I recognize that there are less Sieg stories around so I'm here to make one since I'm one of his biggest fan and probably the most loyal fan of his.... anyways, I got one little note here to make. Before you went off reading the story, I have to let you know that this is all about Sieg and the damn twisted plot I made, okay? and the rating might rise up to R due to... um... well, anyways, like what I said and also, this story got a lot of Angst and Drama so grab a box of tissue if you ever reach to the chapter entitled Damnation.

Okay, I'll stop talking here now so get start reading on!

Note: Haja is in this one. There are rumors said that he was Sieg's mentor but that was proved wrong so I'm just making him Chronos' messenger. And the correct spelling for Sieg's hometown is Mildea. not Mildean. Mediante was its old name and ever since after the Overdrive, they change it to Mildea as a cover for the sin it commit but in here, well, you got to know first that I said once earlier is a one twisted plot. And oh yeah, some part of here are from the real story. I just twisted them up so that they can blend together with the plot. And this story is in Sieg's POV.

Prologue: My Sweet Insanity

It was raining that very day. The attack of the Evils, the burning castle. I can smell those agonizing screams, those glistening tears, those cruel death, those burning anger, those bitter fear. That very moment was my last time to see my home, my life. Everyone, I'm sorry. Its all my fault you have to suffer. I know I shouldn't have done it that day, but He told me to. I can't resist the urge to do it anymore. As my punishment yet to come, it will be one swift death.

But I never know that my death will be like this...

He come to me. Swiftly. Shielding me from my last moment. I lost my consciousness that time because of my blood lost and energy drained. He carried me to his castle. His castle. This castle. My new home. How ironic. But I never would call it home but a prison. This place is where I gain the strongest of my power. This place is where I become who they call, the Time Master or the Guardian of Time. This place is where I have this crest, the legendary Crest of Time. Well, that is what others know of it. They dont know what it really tell, held nor mean. This crest is the reason I live an immortal life. A life I have to suffer for eternity. It tells about my guilty life. It held my suffering soul. It means my immortal slavery. No one knows of it, that I belong to someone else. They all know of me as a silent, cold hearted and mysterious man. They dont know what this mask held beneath its cold surface. No one will know of it. They never care about it. No one ever care about me, anyways. All they want is their precious life safe, peaceful. I guess this is my punishment, then. Living in an eternal life of solitude... Of eternal pain...

This is the story of my cruel suffering, my sweet insanity, my lonely life, my bitter destiny.

Author's Note:

Well, what do you think?? I know it is short and I'm sorry but should I continue or not? Please review!!!


	2. Ch 1: Alone in the Bitter Winter

Disclaimer: I dont own Rave nor Sieg. I only own my OCs and the plot

Author's Note:

Okay! I know there aren't reviews yet since I post the prologue and chapter one at the same time just in case you rant over me saying that my chapters are all short but hey, writing is harder and longer than reading is so just seat back and start reading my chapter one. And oh yeah, Sieg is 24 (born in August 6, 0042) in the present, okay? He just looks like 24 so I made him 24 cough26cough. And the present time is 0066. Anyways, read on!

**Chapter One: Alone in the Bitter Winter**

Year 0056

This year... Father said this year is a sad year. The year when Lucia-kun was captured to Mega Prison. He didn't tell Secylia about it since he knew that it will affect her badly so he only told me and Shiro.

I'm walking in this deserted corridor listening to the gales in the chilly night whispering. Or more like crying an agonized scream. I dont care about them. I dont care about what happened to them anyways, why should I? Its because I dont care about the world as much as they dont care about me. They only care about me was because I was their heir. Shiro always found it weird for me to think this way whenever something sad or bad things happen. "Dont say those kind of things, Sieg, you know they aren't real." He would always tell me that but no my dear brother, you dont know the truth. You may be a man of true honesty but sometimes, because of honesty, you dont want to see the truth that you have been forced to live in lies. I realize that the hard way after meeting Him. I was afraid that time, very afraid that I was visibly shaking. But he didn't hurt me, he just touch me, caressing my cheek with his hand then he leave to the cold autumn night. But before he leave, he whispered something to me that everyone knew was his last word before he die.

_Return to me my child..._

It scares me whenever I heard it. It sent me shivering all the way. Even if I just look at some of his photos in the library, which is something you can't miss when entering it, I cant help myself but remember those words he always whispered to me whenever he will leave. Mom told me that it was nothing to worry about since whoever see him also encounter the same thing. But what I'm worried about is why I am the ONLY one who can see him. No one believe me first when I told them I saw him. They say that I was just probably dreaming until Father talk to me that night. The night that I'll noted as one of my worst time of all of my life. Let me as you this, how can you dream while you are awake and more importantly, how can you dream of a man who look just like you who is nothing but just a man from the past of the world?

The icy wind of winter cut through my skin as I was walking toward the gates. It was winter already yet it isn't snowing yet. The sky was pitched dark blue. The star are still there and so is the constellation of the Gods. Sinclair the God of Darkness with the star of Sword, Aerith the Goddess of Light with the star of Cross, Balthez the God of Flare with the star of Shield, Paladin the God of Valor with the star of Dragon and Gilean the God of Neutrality with the star of Libra. As much as confusing as it sound, Chronos, the God of Time with the star of Hourglass, wasn't shown in the dark night sky. They say that if a constellation isn't in the sky, it means they are here dwelling in the mortals' world. I guess that was the reason why they Chronos wasn't counted as a heavenly god for he dwelt here in the mortals' world, not in the Celestials' world, Tenkai.

I wonder, how many die in The Last War? They say almost the whole Mildea and half of Crystallia disappear after that blow. I read it once in a book entitled, _The Legend of Last War_ where everything was explained there. The author, an Angelus, was one of the Celestials of have watch the downfall of Mildea. It isn't that surprising enough that only a half of Crystallia was destroy. Crystallia was a settlement of the Gods. Of course they wont let their haven destroy yet no matter how they try, they were still battling against one of their kind, Lord Lacrioxioc, King of Aensland and God of Night. No, I dont mean Night as in the night time. I meant the Dark Night. The dwelling of the Evils and Demons where humans are fed to hem for their satisfaction. That place was like Hell itself only its more twisted and worse than Hell itself. I would rather stay in Hell for the rest of my afterlife rather than staying there.

The gate stood there, a few feet away for me. As I reach out my to open it, I felt like I was escaping. But what I am escaping from? I dont know. It must be this concerted life or this lonely destiny but whatever it is, I dont know. But I'm not escaping. I'm just going out for a walk in this chilly night at the fountain. I touched the gate's lock. Realizing they didn't lock, I continue on outside the palace walking slowly while the gusts of wind bit me. I pulled my cloak closer wanting more warmth and I just kept walking waiting for my sense to take over again.

Right now, I'm alone. Alone in this bitter winter waiting to be awaken again once the sun rise.

Author's Notes:

so how do you guys think?? is it long enough or wasn't?? I wish it is since I spent hours on it!! so yeah, hope you guys love it!! see ya!! Review please!!


	3. Ch 2: Mystic Dream and Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave.

Geez.. its been months since I've updated this story but finally, my brain kicked in after realizing that Rave is starting to be famous around the world now that it is showing at US. So yeah...

Anyways, this is Bitter Faith's chapter 2.

Note: Plot change after finishing one of my Arc's entry story, Mildea des Mediante. So yeah, dont expect the same gods or people you saw in the last chapter but uh.. some will stay though... and oh yeah, Shiro's real name is Syfan. Shiro is just a nickname his friend and Sieg tend to call him.

Warning: A little yaoi .

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mystic Dreams and Reunion**

* * *

I walked carefully around the room. I could hear my heart beat as I jump and skip about in the tiled floor as if its a chess board knowing that some contains a trigger to the trapdoors. 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

My foot landed on a white tile, ready to go to the white tile above the black one in front of me. As I jump, I heard a shriek. An ear-splitting shriek that made me slip and I landed five cubes from where I am.

Bingo.

I stand up trying to balance myself as the room began to shake. The shaking was only slight when it become mild and I felt like I'm gonna fall again. I hold on to the metal wall, not caring whether it'll hit off the alarm when suddenly, a black hole appeared right below me, ready to suck me in. And it did. Slowly it spins then it spins real fast. I stood there, trying to stay myself away from the black hole when the room suddenly turn from the tiled room into a dark space. A dark space where nothing exist. I felt like this is what they called The Abyss, the lasting place of the dead. Its so cold that I could feel the shivers that run down my spines as a gust of cold win bit me. Suddenly, the black hole is back and this time, I could almost hear the whirling sounds of the wind. One step back and it inched closer. Everytime I do that, it'll inch closer until I feel that this space wont stand long anymore if I keep running away from it. I tried to think what to do when I realize that the black hole have disappeared! I look around, trying to get on around the space for the first time I got conjured around here when suddenly, the black hole appeared right below me and this time, I know it really will get me. I struggled real hard, holding my hand up as if I could grasp something out of the air or at least someone's hand. Darkness started to envelope around me when I do felt another figure around my hand. I tried to open my eyes, wanting to see who or what is it but all I see are all blurred. It grasp my hand, pulling me up and again, I tried to look straightly. As my visions began to clear, it blurred again and I only saw one thing aside from the blurry shades.

The Mildean Crest...

---

A sleeping figure in the bed shifted around for the tenth time, trying to find a comfortable position and hoping to keep the sunlight away from his sight. Finally after trying so hard, he shove the sheet away and sit up, glared straight at him wishing to burn a hole through the space. Muttering something about the day and not having any comfortable sleep, he stood up from the bed and walk to the connected bathroom in his room and began to take a shower as another boring day took its place around his life.

Stepping out the bathroom, he looked around the room and notice a little red poking about under his sheets beside the bed. Smiling faintly, he bent down taking the sheet away and there stood a little red phoenix looking around wildly trying to know what covered her into the darkness

_Yet you can never go to the darkness... You're the light and I need you to protect myself from this darkness..._

Shoving that thought away, he looked around the room again then walked to his closet trying to find a decent cloth for him. His father will be back sooner or later, and he want to be presentable as much as he can be after months of not seeing him.

'I wonder if Shiro will come along... Its been ages since the last time I saw.' Sieg thought, wearing the black shirt. He closed the closet's door and brought his shoulder up a bit, motioning for Dronza, his phoenix, to come along.

The said phoenix pecked his ear tenderly, reminding him of breakfast. Smiling slightly, he petted the phoenix's feathery back and went through the wooden door of his room and straight to the hallway, leading to the huge dining room.

---

Syfan Hart sighed loudly, finally arriving at the castle gate with his father, along with the other guards. Beside him, his father motioned the castle guards to open the golden gates.

"Why don't you go ahead, Syfan?" his father looked over him, realizing his younger son's impatient glare.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Shiro looked at his father brightly, then give him one of his cocky grin.

"Thanks!" he called back, and dashed ahead, heading straight to the garden, knowing that his brother will be there.

---

Sieg looked at the garden, sitting on the marbled bench around the fountain, munching on an apple while Dronza pecking on the ghysal seeds. He spotted a shadowed figure, running overhead him, waving his hands frantically. Sieg smiled warmly, glad seeing his little brother again.

"Sieg" Shiro called over him, panting slightly when he have finally reached up to the silent boy.

"Ah..." Sieg replied, looking over at his brother, inspecting him, and Shiro blinked at the unusual attitude.

"What are you looking at?" hi brother asked brows furrowing slightly.

"Nothing... Just want to know whether if you do meant on coming back with the Silver Cross with you. I guess you're just all talk then..." Sieg said calmly, chuckling inside, looking down at Dronza again, ignoring his brother's flushed face.

"Just because I said I am gonna bring it home doesn't mean that I'll be wearing it with me!" Shiro puffed at him, glaring dagger at him. Sieg, hearing this, quickly looked up at his brothers with wide eyes.

"Are you telling me did bring it home?!" Sieg quickly asked, shock evident on his eyes.

"Heck, do you think that my trip to Tenkai is just training and stuffs?" he said to his brother who's now staring straight at him, not believing a single word coming from the young boy. "I don't come back from one place without any souvenir, you know." Shiro smirked cockily at his brother, chuckling heartily knowing his brother had just fell for him again.

Sieg glared back at him, now his turn to flush, not believing that the young brat have fool him again.

"Prove it."

"I can't."

"Then you don't have it then." Sieg taunt him, praising himself he had caught his brother. Wrong move though...

"Dad will kill me if he found out that I've took it without his permission." Shiro said, tilting his head, as if like his pointing to the hallway, now occupied with his father at the front.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Sieg said taking his off of his father, especially at a certain lavender haired boy beside his father.

"He knows. He just didn't want me to go off showing everyone that its my reward." Shiro shrugged when his brother look at him strangely again.

"And how come Balmung is here?" Sieg asked again, eyes trailing back to the lavender haired boy again.

Shiro looked perplex at his brother. "You don't know his coming along?!"

"No. Why?"

"I thought I told you in my last letter he'll be coming along!"

"I guess I didn't read it full heartedly then." Sieg shrugged, noticing the angry look his younger brother is giving him. Shiro huffed again, and looked over at the hallway, then to his brother.

"Do you think we should go back now?" Sieg nodded and together, they went to the main hall.

* * *

-sigh- I hope this chapter makes it up! oh well, -brought up peace sign- please review! I wrote this for 2 hours! . 


	4. Ch 3: Mistaken Prediction

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave.

Weeehh! After being bored, I finally wrote down ABF's chapter three! And hopefully, this is a much longer one .

Note: I've changed the Silver Cross to Mildean Cross, by the way.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mistaken Prediction**

* * *

Walking down the hallway with Shiro, Sieg silently prodded on a reason of why Balmung came to Mildean. Its not that he mind at all, its just that why did the silent White Wing, decided to come all the way here from his work in Tenkai, when there isn't a meeting at all, or any of that sorts._  
_

_A secret meeting, perhaps?_

Shaking his head slightly, Sieg continued on his way to their father's office, with Shiro fondling the Mildean Cross hanging on his neck.

"You know, Niichan? I still don't know how to use this..." Shiro said, thinking his thoughts out loud.

"Of course you don't. You don't even know how to use a spear, nor even handle one." Sieg retorted, not even minding the slight glare from his brother.

For your information, dear brother of mine, I _know _how to use a spear and I _am_ the best in handling one." He bit back with pride, then turned his gaze back to the necklace. "Its the fact that I don't know how to transform it into a spear that bothers me..."

"One word, Shiro. Library. You'll find you answers there." Without sparing a look, Sieg quickly changed his route.

""Wh--Huh! Hey! Where're you going!"

"Some place like.. Its none of your business." Was the only reply the other got.

* * *

_I came all the way here yet I still haven't talked to him! I didn't even look for him, for god's sake! What the hell is wrong with me...  
_  
Thoughts and images of a certain prince swirl around his mind. Balmung never encountered this kind of situation. Nor does he want to...

But now, he did.

Staring up at the ceiling, Balmung started wondering whether his price also feel the same. Whatever that feeling is...

_Wait.. did I just said... mine?  
_

Opening his eyes, Balmung wondered even more if he's still sane, or he gone practically lunatic. Just when he was thinking another set of question, a sudden knock was heard.

"Dare?"

"Me." was the monotone reply. Sighing loudly, Balmung got off the bed and opened the door, revealing Sieg.

"Didn't know you'll stop by here, of all places." Casually said, not even minding the sudden pounding of his heart.

"Well, I didn't know even more that you'll be coming here." Stepping onto the room, hands still holding the red phoenix, Sieg went in without looking at the White Wing at all.

"I thought Syfan told you about it in the letter?"

"I didn't read some part. Only the important ones. Don't want him annoying me all the time, even if he's far away." He shrugged, sitting himself comfortably on the other's bed. "Now why don't you close the door and come over here to entertain your guestly prince here, hm?" twilight eyes gazing at the blushing White Wing with half-lidded eyes with the presence of mischief. _(Long, noh?_)

Still blushing, Balmung did as what the others want, and walked over to his guest. Eyes still on him, Sieg wish he didn't brought Dronza with him. And as if hearing his master's thought, the phoenix quickly cawed from the surprised prince, and fly away toward the window.

Blinking at the sudden interruption, Balmung stared at the window.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know.. Probably hungry, searching for food." The prince curtly replied with another shrug of his shoulder. Returning his faze back to the White Wing, he quickly grabbed him by the neck and whispered seductively, "Now that interruptions are over, shall we continue on what he have left?"

"Eh!" The other was caught off-guard with the question, and was rewarded with a glare. A glare that is so angry it flared, leaving the other cowering in fear. Up until now the White Wing is still as stupid as he ever was.

Shoving the other aside, Sieg quickly stood up, ready to leave when a hand grabbed him.

"Oi! What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me! Now please! I have more work to do so let me leave at once!" Sieg glared at the White Wing again for the umpteenth time of the day, hurt and anger evident in his eyes. Surely the other isn't blind not to have notice it!

Hesitating mildly, Balmung let go of the prince's arm as he other pulled it back, and strided out of Balmung's room. How he hated the other, he can't describe. All he know is that he hate him and he wish him dead.

Slamming the door behind him, Sieg returned to the path he was suppose to be walking with his brother. Thoughts of anger clouded his mind in instance, yet the other part of him was coming up with excuses for the other's behavior. Surely he isn't this blind?

But what about the invitation? He made it clear, and surely the other would barely miss it!

_Mou! But he is still a huge stupid, idiotic moron no matter how great he can be!  
_  
As his mind is starting up another train of thoughts, only one linger behind, unnoticed on his mind.

_But I still love him..._

* * *

YEY! - At least this one is a longer one P Now do please press that pwetty purple button that said Review, then typed down your comments, then press Send Review or whatever that button is called, then wait for the next chapter! See ya soon!


End file.
